Genius
by xfoxgamerx
Summary: Harry, at the age of one is discovered by his grandpa Rick.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Rick and Morty.**

It was a Sunday. The cool air blew through the neat, organized lawns, of Privet Drive.

Petunia Dursley was waiting for her father to come visit her. Her husband Vernon was making sure there son of one year of age was ready to meet his grandfather for the first time.

"What is it your father is coming for again Pet?" Said Vernon with a questioning tone.

"Oh don't you remember me telling you last night? He wants to see if our little Dudders will be as smart as him." Said Petunia.

Before Vernon could respond to his wife they heard a knock on the door.

"That must be him now, now remember Vernon he is almost always drunk, but he is still my father and possibly one of the most intelligent men on the planet. Do not insult him" She said with a very serious tone.

Petunia walked to the door and opened it. On the other side of her threshold was her father, he was a older man with with a uni-brow and hair that went in every direction, he wore a white lab coat with a light blue shirt underneath with brown pants. It made it look rather like a mad scientist.

"Hey Petunia, where's the little brat?" The man said. Petunia shot him a glare "I meant kid, jeez still a bit of spoil sport?" His answer was received with yet another glare.

Upon further inspection Petunia could smell her father smelt heavily of alcohol.

"Dad please come inside" Petunia said with a forced smile. She was only putting up with him because even though she was sure her Dudders was as smart as her father, her father still wanted to check.

He stepped inside number four Privet drive, and pulled out a small silver box with a pole sticking out of it.

"Ah shit Petunia where is Derry? no.. um Dudley. Where's Dudley?" Petunias father said.

"He's in the sitting room with my husband, and Dad, please refrain from using such language around my son, he's rather smart he'll probably remember it." Petunia's father nodded his head and walked into the sitting room.

Vernon looked away from his son, and looked to his Pets father.

"Ah! Rick it's been a good year since I've seen you!" Vernon said with a smile.

"Yeah..Look I need to to this fast dude got one more grandkid to check after this." Rick said.

"One?" Vernon said with a questing tone.

"Yeah, Petunia's got two sisters both had kids around the same time,I already checked Beth's kid he's not gonna be very bright, but I got check all of em', You were closer than Lily so I came here first." Rick said.

Petunia and Vernon looked at the man in shock.

"Dad, you know Lily's been dead for a few months now right? She was killed by those freaks in some explosion in her home." Petunia looked disgusted at the fact that she mentioned the word 'freaks'.

Rick looked disgusted at his daughter's mention of the word freak as well.

"What Am I? Some sort of monster? Of course I know she was murdered by that magical terrorist, I thought you didn't know because I didn't see shit of either of you at her funeral." Rick said.

"It's not my fault Dad it was a service held by them so I didn't go." Petunia said.

"Oh yeah I forgot you hate them for no reason." Rick said

"Dad do it and leave." Petunia said.

"Fine". Rick pressed a button on the device he pulled out from earlier and pointed it at Dudley.

A light flashed red from the box.

"Well he's not Rick smart, or really smart at all probably gonna be dumber than beth's kid." The two parents looked very offended then the light on the box flashed green.

"Strange…" Rick said.

"What is it?" Vernon said.

"You have another kid in this house." Rick said

"No Dad we don't we only have one son." Petunia said with a worried tone.

Rick started to walk away towards the stairs. And before anyone could stop him he opened up the cupboard door and he dropped the device. In the cupboard was a under wait one year old boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Why wasn't I informed you had my other grandson?" He said as he turned around to face Vernon and Petunia.

"And more importantly why is he sleeping with the brooms?"  
"We keep him under our roof out of the kindness of our hearts…" "And out of the kindness of your hearts you have been leaving to starve under here? What is wrong with you people?" Rick said his eyes narrowed at the young couple.

Rick picked up Harry from the cupboard and his device and put next to the boys head, it flashed green.

"And he's gonna be just as smart as me. That's good." He said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Rick mumbled to himself. "since I'm the only one in the universe capable of taking care of him I'll be taking him. Also expect a summons from the council of Ricks for crimes against Rick kind." He said. Before they could retort Rick pulled out a gun looking device from his pocket and shot it at the wall a green vomit color mass appeared on the wall and with Harry in tow he walked through it.

 **A/N and so ends chapter one, it's rather short but it serves it's purpose. Hopefully this will update again soon but no promises it all depends on how life works out.**

 **Comments? Questions? Criticism? please leave them in the review section I'll gladly answer them.**


	2. Chapter 2

In a old stone castle amongst the hills of scotland. There were many teachers and students moving along the castle grounds.

But amongst all of the busy students and staff, sat an old man in his office. He was seated in a old wooden desk that was cluttered with an assortment of strange objects. The old man appeared to be staring rather intensely at one specific one. It was a glowing pyramid on top of a black cube. The pyramid was radiating a dark red color.

The old man looked very troubled.

"Professor Dumbledore? You asked for me?" Said a woman who also appeared to be rather old, but perhaps less so than Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes. Come in Minerva." Dumbledore said with a hollow tone. "I must go check on Harry, I fear something is wrong. Expect me back soon."

Dumbledore knew something was wrong why else would the blood wards be failing?

Before Minerva could retort Dumbledore was gone with a flash of light and a loud crack.

Dumbledore appeared in a rather bland neighborhood. He got his bearings and started walking as quickly as he could to Number 4 Privet Drive.  
Dumbledore knocked on the door, there was no answer. So he knocked again. Still no answer. He decided that the door was his enemy and it shouldn't be allowed to exist anymore. The other residents of the street heard a loud boom, and thus the door was no more.

On the other side of the once door was a rather angry looking woman who resembled a horse.

"What is your problem?! Blowing down my door? Didn't you hear me? I said I would be right there!" Petunia said. With a gesture she beckoned him inside of her home.

"Well, I'm quite sorry. I feared the worse, you see the wards are failing I was afraid something happened to young Harry." Dumbledore said in a calm grandfatherly tone.

"Well my father, you remember him correct? I believe he visited my sister in school quite often." Petunia asked.

"Yes Richard, he against the wishes of the staff pulled her out of school almost every day…" Dumbledore acknowledged.

"His name is Rick. And he is a very crude but intelligent man, he was visiting to see if my precious dudders inherited his intelligence, he instead found Harry to have his level of intelligence and told us he would raise him because he felt we couldn't raise a genius properly." She growled out the last part.

Dumbledore was shocked. But also he appeared to be slightly relived. After all the protection worked as long as he was around a blood relative. But also he was worried because Rick was...Well Rick.

"Thank you for your time I wish you the best in raising your son." Dumbledore said.

With a flash he disappeared. He also left the door as it was he was convinced it was still his enemy.

Back in his office the old man turned to a bird the almost looked like it was made of fire.

With a shrill the bird flew towards the man and with a burst of flame the old man disappeared from his office.

A few thousand miles away Rick entered the apartment he had been living in for the past few months it was only a few miles away from his daughter Beth's house.

He took his grandson and placed him down on the table wondering what the best next move was. For the smartest man in the universe he hadn't really thought this through.

Before he could decide on his next move a random flash appeared in his apartment, thinking it was one of this many enemies in the universe he pulled out pistol sized gun that looked like something straight out of a comic book.

When this flash was gone, there was Dumbledore and his phoenix.

"What do you want D-bag?" Rick said his gun was aimed firmly at the old man and his fire bird.

"Rick I am professor Dumbledore of…" Dumbledore started, "I know who you are two people in my family went to your shady witch school, Why are you here?" Rick asked.

"I was informed by the boys guardian that you took young Harry in." Dumbledore responded.

"Why do-do you even care,you're like a principle of a school he might go to one day." Rick said with a slight stutter.

"I am the boys magical guardian I need to make sure he will be properly treated." Dumbledore responded calmly.

"So you're the one who left him with my abusive daughter?" Rick said accusingly.

"Abusive? I am quite sure you're mistaken, Petunia is very caring woman." Dumbledore assured. Rick looked very angered at this and then tightened his grip on his gun.

"She left him to sleep in her broom closet, on the floor; all while I was visiting the fat ball she calls h-her son. Now tell me does that sound like a caring, loving person would do?" Rick looked very angry. He once again tightened his grip on his gun and he looked like he was preparing to shoot it.

"Well… Rick here are some papers for young Harry I um… Hope to see him at Hogwarts." Dumbledore nervously responded. He handed Rick some papers he pulled out of robes. And with a shrill from the bird he disappeared in a flash.

"Well that saves some trouble." Rick mumbled to himself as he shuffled through papers for Harry. Once he was satisfied he mumbled something inaudible. And went off to his kitchen and dialed his phone.

"Hey Beth?...Yeah it's me….Look I don't care, I just need you to look after a kid for a bit...Because I need you to… He's your nephew if that makes it a little better...No he's not from another dimension! Do take me as some sort of crazy scientist person?...Nevermind Beth I'm sendin' him over now." Rick hung up the phone.

Rick walked over to his grandson and pulled out his portal gun and fired it at the wall. The familiar green swirling mass appeared. He picked up his grandson and they both walked through.

A few miles away another green mass appeared on a wall. Rick and Harry appeared on the other side. They were in an normal looked living room with three other people.

There was one young girl a woman in her late twenties and a man around the same age.

The man screamed.

"Hi..Dad, I didn't expect you to come here so fast" Beth said with a slightly forced smile.

"Look I don't have a lot of time to explain this Harry, yah know Lily's kid? I need you to watch him while I go on a arrond." He handed Beth Harry and the walked back through.

"Mom why is Grandpa Rick so weird?" The little girl said.

"And more importantly Beth, why did Rick leave us with your sister's kid?" The man said with a bit of a annoyed tone.

"I don't know Jerry. And Summer he's a little crazy."

"Jerry I'll go lay him down with Morty, keep an eye out for my Dad okay?" Beth said.

 **And there's chapter two! Not very long but still longer than the last one. thank you to the people who Followed and Favorited. Expect the next chapter to come out some time in the next 3-4 days. Please tell me if I missed anything when I edited this!**

 **Comments? Critiques?Questions?**

 **Leave them in the review section and I'll answer any questions. Or fix any mistake I made.**

Fox_Out


	3. Chapter 3

In a far off dimension entirely void of life except for one area. This area looked like something straight out of a space movie. It was a giant white space station that looked brand new.

"Welcome to the council of Ricks state your problem or get out." Stated a miscellaneous ."Rick, with a bored tone.

"Yeah I'm Rick from Earth dimension C-137, and I have to report a crime that happened to someone of Rick level intelligence." Rick said as he took a sip out of his trusty flask.

The other Rick looked slightly surprised at this statement.

"C-137? I thought you wanted zero to do with this 'operation that came straight from the mind of a one year old' Rick?" He replied.

"I still do, but this is more important." Rick stated.

The other Rick rolled his eyes and motioned him forward. The two Ricks walked into a short narrow hallway that led into a small room.

"Wow this place looks like a shitty little kids clubhouse." Rick stated with a slightly mocking tone.

"For your information C-137 the place is still under construction. Keep going the Rick at the front desk may or may not give enough shits to help you" The other Rick retorted.

"Welcome to the Rickport center, what can't I help you with today?" Said the Other Rick with a tone that dripped sarcasm.

"Yeah I would like to report a crime that happened to our grandson." Rick looked a little annoyed.

"This is not something the council gives a shit about go to the police." The Rick said while waving a hand dismissively.

Rick slammed his hands on the table in front of the Rick and said "No it's something the council will give a shit about because Lily's kid has the Rick Brainwave." He said in an extremely angered tone.

"Fine the council is behind the door you should see if they give a crap." The Rick behind the desk said in slightly shocked voice.

 **Sorry this is such a short chapter but some stuff has been happening in my life making it hard to write. I will continue this story though**

 **_Out**


End file.
